Fire, Water, and DeathWhat an Interesting Mix
by ItalyGirl123
Summary: Embry Amore is not your average girl. So when she finds out she's a demigod, her world is spun out of control. As she learns to cope with this new life, she finds herself attracted to the Camp's hero Percy Jackson, and the Camp's outcast Nico di Angelo, and with the threat of a new evil lurking, can this average girl help save her new home, or will she succumb to the darkness too?
1. On the Roadwith an Annoying Cousin

Embry's POV:

I looked over to the passanger's seat and saw Alise growling at the me through her Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WHY DID I MAKE YOU DRIVE!?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Cuz I got the license. At least you have a permit. Besides, we're almost to that camp dad talked about." I grumbled as I looked at her quickly before turning my attention back to the road. "I don't even understand _why_ I'm going? I don't have any super powers like you." I mumbled under my breath and swerved into the next lane, we were coming up to the intersection.

Alise rolled her sea blue eyes and pushed her black hair out of her face and behind her ear and fixed the rings on one of her long tan fingers.  
"You liar!" she faked yelled at me. "You can bbq anything in your path! Or anyone within a ten to twenty mile radius, so don't sprout that whole crap about you having no power."

"Just turn on the damn radio already….." I growled while she focused her blue eyes on the road as I sighed at her for the tenth time that day.

I could tell she was really uncomfortable sitting up front for two days straight. (She loves sitting in the back seat). She had dark circles under her eyes, making her already tan skin seem paler. I felt myself starting to feel the familiar fatigue that plagued me and took another swig of Monster.

"You're gonna make yourself sick drinking that crap." She mumbled as she pulled out a neon orange hoodie out from under her.

"Damnit just turn the radio on." I barked as I scanned for our exit. My finger tips felt like they were on fire. Alise put her hoodie on and turned on the radio as Justin Bieber's "Baby" was playing. I screamed.

"TURN IT TURN IT! IT BURNS!" I heard her cackle with laughter and changed the station before Fall Out Boy started playing. "Yay, much better!" I mewed as we turned onto a ramp. Alise rolled her eyes again and groaned. We had just pulled into a freakin' cheap motel.

"What are you doing? I wanna go to camp!"

"Stop whining Alise, you sound like you're three." I said as I parked the car and she opened her door, grabbing a small duffle bag. I sighed and copied her.

I should probably introduce myself or somethin'. My name is Embry. Embry Amore. I know what you're thinking…..Embry? Really? That sounds like something from that Twilight crap. Well I can assure you, my dad named me that after my mother…well….my mother's eyes. He once told me they were fiery.

Anyways, shall we get back to the story? **Good**.

I pulled my duffle bag from the car and followed Alise into the small plaza. I watched as she walked up to the counter and purchased a room for us. I can never be trusted with money ever since the French fry incident of '08…dark day at the Amore house hold.

"C'mon Em, I got a room!" I planted my hand on my forehead as Alise skipped up the stairs. Jeez…for someone who wears dark stuff and can pack a punch…she can sure be bubbly when she wants to be…I wonder if she got into my secret stash of gummy worms.

We walked into the room and Alise threw her bag on one of the beds. "I'm getting in the shower…."

"…don't you dare do anything to the water in there!" I threatened as she walked into the bathroom. I groaned and flipped on the TV. God it felt so good to be in a bed.

I flipped through channels until I saw the greatest show on earth…..well to meat least; Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. I smiled to myself. The Alice on screen always reminded me of Alise name, 'cept in her name she had an "s" replacing the "c". I heard the water stop and Alise came out in a pair of black sweats and a blue tank top.

"You need the shower Em?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good."

Alise nodded before crawling into her bed and falling asleep. I turned off the TV and closed my eyes and let the dreams come.


	2. McFlurries and Unicorns

Embry's POV:

We were on the road again, just me…..and Alise…..ugh. Don't get me wrong, I love her! She's the best! Seriously, she's like the closest and coolest thing to a sister I could ever ask for….but when you pull into the drive through at McDonalds, all hell breaks loose.

"I want a McFlurry!"

"It's six in the morning, they don't make McFlurries."

"I want apple pie!"

"No Alise, that's for after lunch and dinner."

"I want ice cream."

"Alise it's six in the morning no!"

"I want cookies!"

"Damnit woman you'll eat what I get you and you'll f***ing like it!" I growled as I pulled out my wallet and paid the cashier. I had ordered Alise pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a hash brown and milk, while I got a fruit salad, two hash browns and an apple juice.

I'm sorry, where are my manners? They flew out the door to the car with my demanding fifteen year old cousin.

I drank my juice carefully as I drove us down the highway and off an intersection and came upon a dirt like road.

"Why's this road so bumpy?" I heard Alise whine as some of her milk spilled on her neon orange hoodie.

I rolled my eyes and gasped as my dad's old pickup started to slow down. "No, no! C'mon baby, don't do this to me now, c'mon please?" I begged my truck as it stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"What the f**k is wrong with this piece of sh*t?" Alise yelled as she kicked at the dashboard.

"Hey, watch you're f***ing language there young lady." I said in my parental tone. I was only a few months older than her but, I had promised her mother I would take extra care of her…I wish I could take that back right now….

"But you just swore!"

"…..shut up and get out of the car."

"But…"

"NOW!"

I watched as Alise grumbled and got out of my baby while I popped her hood. I checked the engine, the motor, and everyplace else that could explain why my baby wasn't working but there was nothing. (Thank you Uncle Ben for teaching me a little about cars~!)

I glanced back over the engine and noticed a pink substance jammed into it. Bending down, I smelled the sweet sickening smell of oil and cotton candy mixed together and jerked my head up. "Who the hell put gum in my engine!?"

"Umm…I…I dunno…..maybe Charlie?" I turned to Alise, my eyebrow raised questionably.

"Charlie?"

"Yes…like Charlie the Unicorn."

"How the hell would Charlie the Unicorn have…never mind. We're walking from here on out."

"WHAT!? But we don't know where we are or where the road is or the camp! We could be lost and eaten by wild animals in days without anyone coming to find us!" Alise screamed as she yanked at a good chunk of her black hair. Thankfully she didn't pull hard enough to yank the fibers out.

I ignored her and grabbed my duffle bag and wrote a note on my car before throwing Alise hers. "There's a path right there. I'm sure it leads somewhere and once we find it, we can get help and come back for the rest of our stuff. Now stop you're whining and help me out here!" I watched as Alise grumbled and took off down the path slowly.

Rolling my eyes, I followed her tiredly. It wasn't even nine am and I already want this day to be over. It can't get much worse can it?


	3. Gibb Slaps and Ninja Assassins, Oh My!

Embry's POV:

"I hate this! It's only nine and it feels like a sauna out here in the middle of nowhere! How long have we been on this thing?" I turned around to see Alise throwing another temper-tantrum.

"Alise….we've only been on this path for three minutes. Don't start this,"

"Are we almost there ye…..OUCH!" I smirked in triumphed as I 'Gibbs' slapped her.

Seriously, I got the idea from NCIS and let me just say, it's proved to be an effective training method. "DiNozzo!"

"ON YOUR SIX BOSS!" Alise screamed and I couldn't help but let another chuckle slip my lips as I readjusted my bag. That should keep her off the original problem at hand. Or so I hope.

"You're so easy to train, like a dog…or a monkey."

"I'M NOT A F***ING MONKEY!"

"You could'a fooled me."

"Embry shut the hell up and keep walking. Jezz…what the hell have you been smokin'?" I stopped and turned around to see Alise semi-glaring at me. I glared back at her a little more intensely than I wanted as I felt my hands burn. Oh _yes_, this was so much better than her complaining. Throwing insults at me after I drove us here...

"Umm….I should start running now huh?" I could see she had realized her mistake since she looked at me sheepishly.

"_What do you think?_"

And the chase began.

After about an hour or so with us running up the path, I managed to tackle her to the ground, dropping our bags in the process as I pinned her down and gave her a rather wet, wet willy and another 'Gibbs' slap to the head.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give! Get your nasty ass finger outta my ear!"

"Fine but on two conditions!" I noticed her grimace.

"No more complaining and no more being a moron…though I doubt you can uphold the last one."

"HEY!"

* * *

"After night had fallen, our young hero's were back on the quest to find the mysterious Camp of…whatever the hell it's called. As brave and noble Alise, moved stealthily like a ninja assassin through the brush, she,"

"Knock it off already! You've been narrating our trip for a good half hour. It was cute at first but now it's just downright annoying!"

Alise stuck her tongue out at me as we continued to move through the forest…woods…whatever. It was about noon and I could hear our stomachs howl like a pack of starving…and in Alise's case, probably rabid jackals.

"C'mon chicka lets hurry up and find the camp. Sooner we find them, the sooner we can come back and fix your truck."

I groaned in anguish and followed her as she started walking farther down the path. It wasn't until then I realized why she had passed me.  
"WHY THE HELL AM I CARRYING YOUR BAG TOO!?"


	4. Smoking Lions and Sea Bright Eyes

Embry's POV:

Smoke. Sweet smelling smoke.

That's the first thing I smelled as we made up a rather rugged hill….well I made it up. Alise was still struggling before collapsing next to me once she finally made it over the last ridge, our bags banging lightly against her sides. Good. Payback is a bitch.

"I'm so tired…"Alise mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We're almost there. I smell smoke."

"Tch, and you say _I'm_ the dog." I heard her mumble under her breath.

Ignoring her, I scanned the area before seeing something so incredibly awesome, I was shocked. Below us, maybe another twenty or thirty minutes, was a large camp. There were cabins smack dab in the center of the large camp. By them was a large blue house and across from it was the Long Island Sound. There were other things there, but I couldn't make out what they were. There was a large pine tree blocking most of my view but I honestly couldn't care. We made it.

"Alise look! There it is!" I yelled as I pointed my forefinger in the direction where the camp was.

Alise looked up, her breathing had returned to normal as she let out a rather loud cry of relief. "OH SWEET BABY JESUS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Then she ran…after dropping my bag….damn.

"Alise wait!"

"No! You hurry up!" she called over her shoulder. Black hair fluttering haphazardly at the speed she was going at. Seriously I need one of those police clocker's, the girl is fast!

"Slow down Alise!" I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after her. She had disappeared past the tree and she turned. The smile she had on slipped off her face and she screamed.

"EMBRY! EMBRY BEHIND YOU!"

Behind me?

I turned, only to come face to face with something…something…unearthly.

"EMBRY RUN!"

I couldn't run, couldn't move even. The creature had the head and body of a lion but instead of a lion's tail, it had a coal colored scorpion one. On its back were bat like wings that were tattered and torn from the elements while the creatures beady red eyes bore into mine. Time seemed to slow down dramatically as I watched the thing charge at me. A sane person would run for their lives…I, apparently, am _NOT_ sane. So like any _insane_ person, I froze.

"EMBRY!"

The thing let out a roar that shook every bone in my poor, short body. All I could do was stare. I have to admit, the creature looked cool, but from the size of its pearly whites and sharp looking tail, deadly. I felt my face pale and my knees give out as the thing charged at me before jumping into the air, hurtling towards me. Instinctively I held my hands in front of me and then…

…I don't remember what happened next.

One minute a mutant lion-thingy is about to shred me to bits with its outstretched claws, and in the next minute there's a pile of charcoal colored ash at my feet. I felt my legs finally buckle and I landed hard on my ass.

Oh how the ground never looked so inviting as it did right then and there. I felt something against my palm and gripped onto it tightly before falling over onto my back.

Pain…pain was all I felt and the strange sense of fatigue.

I heard yelling and the feel of footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. I felt so drained so…burned out. I felt my eyelids double in weight as they closed. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey! Hey kid? Stay awake, you gotta stay awake!" Waves. The voice sounded like crashing waves on a beach.

My eyes opened slowly, only to come face to face with rather intoxicating sea-blue orbs attached to a rather handsomely tanned boy with brown, almost black colored hair.

"Whu,"

"Hey, stay awake okay? Stay awake!"

I ignored the boy and closed my eyes, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	5. Heart Breaks and with Familiar Strangers

_Here's the next chapter of the story everyone~! I don't know if I made this clear or not but, this story is taking place after the Kronos and possibly Rhea ordeals. Questions will be revealed in chapters to come lol and yes there is slight Annabeth Bashing but I LOVE PERCABETH~! But I think some drama is in order for them. Besides it's fair that either Percy or Nico could win Embry's heart so just wait and see~! ;) _

_EMBRY and ALISE BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTERS FROM THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN~!_

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Damnit, leave me alone!" The anger, the betrayal, it rolled off of me like waves on the shore. How could she….how dare she! Was I not enough!? Was it all just a game to her?

"Percy please just listen to me!" I heard Annabeth call as she made her way towards me.

The sky was a bright blue over Camp Half Blood. It gave off a happy, go lucky feel that most of the campers seemed to portray. But I wish it would rain. I wish Zeus would create a storm and ruin everyone's day. I wish everyone was feeling as hurt, as angry, as empty as I was feeling. And it was all because of one stupid, brilliant girl. My Annabeth but….but she wasn't mine anymore.

For the past few weeks I've tried avoiding her like the plague. I had every right to!

Picking up my pace, I forced myself into a group of campers, getting ready for what seemed like archery.

"Percy? Percy!"

I slipped out of the mass of orange and bolted. If I can just get to my cabin…

"PERCEUS JACKSON!" I felt her before I heard her. She gripped my arm in a vice grip before dragging me off to our special place…well…it wasn't so special anymore.

It was on the corner of the beach that bordered the edge of the camp. There was a small tide pool there and towards the right was a large willow tree. We used to spend our alone time there. Use to.

Annabeth let my arm go then once we neared out little hide out. I could only glare at the back of her head. Why drag me out here? What was the point? She's the one who screwed this all up. If I hadn't walked here that day….if I hadn't found out…would it be better to live in blissful ignorance than realize the girl I love loved, was a cheater? How I could have taken back that day…but would it be worth it? I stared at her. Stared into those gray eyes and I felt another part of my heart crack.

"Percy,"

"How could you?" She flinched at my accusing tone. '_Good! You should feel just as shitty as I am!'_

"Percy look, this situation…you've got it all wrong."

"Oh I've got it wrong do I? You were making out with that new kid from the Hephaestus Cabin! I saw you, f***ing saw you! How could you do that to me, to us!?"

"Percy he came onto me! I swear on my mother's wisdom I did not cheat on you! Don't you understand what you've done Percy? Because you've been avoiding me, people are talking! They're calling me a "cheater" and a "whore"!"

"Oh so now it's my fault!?" I screamed at her.

"Yes! If you had just listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Clenching my fists I turned away. She's blaming _me_ now? ME? Really? '_Really Annabeth? I wasn't the one caught in a passionate lip-lock by my own boyfriend and his best friend. Nor was I the one who told people about it, unlike that kid!_'

"I'm sorry. I really am Percy but…but I swear I didn't,"

"You didn't what Annabeth? Didn't mean to trample my heart? Break up our relationship? Get caught? If that's all you care about then I'm glad we're not together anymore!" I could feel my eyes prickle but I held the tears back. I wasn't about to show weakness to her.

"B-Break up?" the look on her face was like that of a kicked puppy. I turned away as I saw the crystalline droplets fall from her eyes in two little trails down her cheeks. I wanted to pull her close and wipe away the tears that I created. I wanted to tell her it was okay and that I didn't mean it.

But I did mean it.

I meant every word.

"Percy. Please, please don't,"

"EMBRY!" Both Annabeth and I turned towards the sound.

"What the,"

"EMBRY RUN!" A scream pierced the rather cheerful day and I couldn't stop the chill that ran up my spine. It worsened when I heard a roar.

Instincts took over and I ran towards the sound. Uncapping Riptide, I made my way towards the commotion as fast as I could. No amount of training could stop the adrenaline that coursed through my body as I responded to the fight instinct than that of flight.

I pushed past a few kids from the Demeter Cabin that seemed frozen in place as another loud roar echoed by Thalia's tree. Next to it stood a girl. A small and strangely familiar looking girl.

She wasn't facing me but I could tell she was terrified by how hard she trembled and screamed. Pushing past some more campers I watched as the raven haired girl fell to her knees as she screamed. That's when I noticed the other girl shaking violently across from the tree, outside of the camp's boarder.

Her hair was a mousey brown that was in a rather messy bun, tied up by a teal colored scrunchy. She wore a coal colored hoodie with cut off jean shorts with a pair of leggings underneath. Her hands were up, in front of her face, as if to protect her from something. Her pale olive colored skin glistened with sweat as she collapsed to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as I made my way over to the girl. I could hear my heart bursting in my eardrums as my feet pulsed against the earth with every step I took. I barely took notice of the ashes that littered the ground by her feet as I feel to my knees in front of her. I grabbed her hand and let out a surprised yelp. Dear Zeus she was burning up! Her pulse seemed to slow down and I noticed the gash on her shoulder. Crimson liquid flowed rather heavily from it.

"Hey! Hey kid? Stay awake, you gotta stay awake!" I cried as I tried to shake her awake. I watched her eyes open and I couldn't help but hold my breath.

Her eyes were big and brown and full of warmth. I felt safe staring into them. As corny as that sounds, it's true. They reminded me of Hestia's eyes when she smiled at me the first time I talked to her.

"Whu?" Her eyelids were fluttering again and I gripped onto her tightly, shaking her to keep her awake.

"Hey, stay awake okay? Stay awake!"

She let out an annoyed grunt before sliding her eyes shut.

The adrenaline in my blood pumped faster as I scooped the now unconscious stranger in my arms and moved her into the camp before bounding towards the big house. Some of the other campers were following us and I took not of Clarisse pulling the other stranger along with her towards the bright blue barn shaped house.

"Mr. D! Chiron! Help!" I kicked the door open with my foot, shocking the two men in the front room.

"Patrick Johnson!? What in the name of,"

"You gotta help her!" I watched as Chiron rushed over in his wheelchair and checked over the girl.

"Take her into the next room and set her on the bed." Chiron's commanding voice made me feel slightly better as I did as I was told. I placed her onto the bed and was forced out of the room as some of the Apollo kids came in to take a look at her. I exited the house to sit on the porch with Chiron.

"Percy, what happened?" he asked me once I made it over. Mr. D, thought looking down at the cards in his hand, seemed attentive to the question.

"I…I don't know. I just heard a scream and…" I sighed before leaning against the wooden railing.

'_Dad….Dad if you can hear my prayer, please, please let this girl live._'


End file.
